The Return of the shadows
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Ethan se ve envuelto en las sabanas de las sombras al regresar Lathenia de la muerte y sus nuevos súbditos que aunque no han sido entrenados en el arte de guardar los tiempos, ahora despertaran a la sombra del nuevo líder de la guardia, Dartemis. Y ahora un nuevo y más peligroso enemigo se avecina contra la guardia, uno que tal vez la profecía ha predestinado desde antes de todo...
1. Parte 1 : la Despedida

**LOS GUARDIANES DEL TIEMPO x EL CÍRCULO DE FUEGO:**

**EL RETORNO DE LAS SOMBRAS (Return of Shadows)**

**Curley Marianne** © **Guardianes del tiempo y El circulo de fuego**

**Es una historia nueva que comenzare este año como lo habia dicho y me parece genial un homenaje a Curley Marianne una excelente escritora de novelas para jovenes, y espero os agrade a los fans.**

* * *

_La profecía que no había terminado y que aún resguardaba un fragmento en las sombras del palacio del inframundo junto a la montaña de la verdad yace una roca cuyos misterios develan la otra parte de la profecia:_

* * *

**_Pero aún no ha terminado…_**

**_Después de la muerte, _**

**_El dolor y las penas serán más grandes; _**

**_Y la oscuridad los arrastrara a su seno._**

**_Entonces será el retorno de las sombras,_**

**_Donde la luz es quien tiene parte en el asunto._**

**_Las nuevas fuerzas de las sombras,_**

**_Cuyo poder liberaran a la dama carmesí_**

**_De su ensueño y retornaran aquellos, _**

**_A quién el mundo desprecio_**

**_Y el pago por ello, será su orgullo y_**

**_Sí, es caso, sus almas._**

**_Un hechicero poderoso les liberara, un oscuro caballero_**

**_Le retornara a los perdidos sus memorias, y un _**

**_Hijo perdido será noble y La inocencia de uno_**

**_Se volverá sombras junto al llamado de una _**

**_Joven hechicera._**

**_La inmortalidad, será la retribución de ellos y_**

**_Dará comienzo a resonar de las campanas._**

**_La desconfianza retornara entre los elegidos y entonces_**

**_La aurora venidera, emergerá disipando toda duda_**

**_Y Verdemar y la ciudadela sufrirán el juicio._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La sangre emanaba del cuerpo de Lathenia, inmóvil con sus ojos abiertos llenos de incredulidad al ver la espada de Lorian entre sus costillas. Sus palabras entrecortadas mientras Las palabras de Lorian resonaban en su mente:

–Debía hacerlo. Tu muerte es la única solución.

Por un instante sus ojos sucumben a las sombras y siente como la espada de Lorian sale de su cuerpo y escucha el suspiro de Lorian quien no decide ver su acto de autoridad. Abrió los ojos nuevamente incorporándose a medias y empuñando con fuerza la daga contra Lorian quien se vuelve como error fatal, incrustándose en su garganta y luego sus brazos rodean a Lathenia quien aún herida sabiendo que morirá aparta a Lorian mientras escuchaba los gritos en la lejanía de Arkarian. Si, por fin hería al hombre que siempre intervino en sus planes además de su hermano y se mueve a un lado desapareciendo en un destello violeta.

Los demonios escapando alrededor de la tierra, y Marduke aun deambulando en la sangrienta lucha sin precedente alguno. Ahora Lathenia sola en el castillo del Inframundo desangrándose sobre su trono y sus ojos nublándose poco a poco mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas llena de dolor, de repente una sombra se acercó a ella mientras sostenía su cuerpo.

– ¿Q-Quien e-eres?–musito con pocas fuerzas sabiendo que su momento estaba tan cerca, deseaba haberse quedado con su hermano en la muerte. Aun lo quería a pesar de todo y ella deseaba saber la verdad, no era cierto lo de Dartemis ¿Verdad?– ¿K-Keziah?

Asintió, al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lathenia distinguió entre las pocas imágenes algo diferente al decrepito hombre que siempre tenía al lado, sus brazos eran más fuertes de lo que parecían y su sonrisa estaba completa, sus ojos con un leve destello dorado que la tensaba aún más e intensificaba el dolor.

–Lo hiciste bien, Hermana–comento la voz gutural y masculina de un hombre. Cuyos ojos dorados resplandecen con un brillo de alegría y satisfacción–. Tú has hecho lo que deseaba ahora es tiempo que duermas y…

–D-Dartemis…Tu…–comento aún más pausado y luego todo era sombras.

**Parte 1: La Despedida**

**(Angell Falls)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Isabel**

Después de aquella sangrienta batalla Ethan había quedado destrozado no podíamos hacer nada, el cuerpo de Rochelle había sido trasladado a la nueva Ciudadela donde Dartemis erigió un monumento a los caídos congelando los cuerpos de los inmortales en una tumba de hielo, que Matt, Shaun y Arkarian había reconstruido hace poco tiempo, por temor a alguna represalia de Lathenia fuimos en su búsqueda pero la hallamos tendida sobre su trono en el palacio que yacía abierto sin ningún rastro de su antiguo hechicero, Keziah.

_Abditus,_ era el nuevo nombre de la ciudadela impuesto por Dartemis el nuevo Líder supremo. Mama había regresado con él por su imposición como inmortal y ahora residía en los aposentos de Dartemis que se hallaban más allá de este mundo. Por lo menos mama había recobrado la felicidad plena al estar con el padre de Matt, quien hubiera creído que el cabezota de mi hermano era hijo de un inmortal.

A pesar de que los ritos fúnebres de Lorian habían sido de verdad lamentables hasta Lady Arabella había perdido el brillo de aquel intenso amor en sus ojos, ahora triste y desconsolada se encontraba más encerrada en su reino que en otro sitio. Para Arkarian también fue duro, tratar con él por mi parte fue lo más triste que pude ver. Lo amo tanto que a pesar de tres semanas desde el Sepelio aun tenia los matices de la tristeza en su rostro, agradezco a Lorian permitirme estar con él hasta el final de verdad deseaba lo mejor para su hijo.

Dartemis nos permitió continuar con nuestros estudios normales, para no levantar sospechas sobre nuestra partida a partir del año próximo. Mientras Jimmy seria nuestro tutor durante nuestro último año en Angel Falls.

Ahora faltando aun un semestre para terminar el año, debía encontrarme con Ethan hoy a las 8:00 am en la entrada de la escuela, corrí apresurada con el corazón desbocado sabiendo que faltaban unos cinco minutos a partir de…¡Ya! Baje los escalones deprisa y salto con fuerza atravesando todas las escaleras, tome el morral que deje sobre la mesa el día anterior sin saber más y me encontré a Matt desayunando, que mientras me ve correr sale a flote su instinto protector, a pesar de que pronto cumpliré los dieciocho. Aun cuestiona mi relación con Arkarian pero eso se le pasara pronto. En el fogón este Jimmy sacando un par de huevos del aceite caliente mientras las lanza a un plato y tapándolo mientras lo hacía deslizar sobre la barra del mesón que yo tome introduciéndolo en el morral.

– ¿A dónde vas es Sábado?–comento Matt, mientras pedazos de papas masticadas salían de su boca.

–Termina primero de comer y después me das tu sermón.

Y tras ello salgo corriendo de la casa, tomo una ruta rápida. Había ganado mis alas después la muerte de Lorian, al parecer Dartemis había hablado con Lorian y uno de sus deseos era este. Eso era de verdad muy amable por parte de Lorian, quizás si no hubiera ocurrido eso…el estaría con nosotros.

Pronto diviso la escuela que hoy, sábado tiene algunas clases de recuperación para algunos que perdieron muchas notas pero nosotros ya terminamos ese asunto. Cuando llego me encuentro a Ethan Cabizbajo, me detengo delante de él, lo veo triste y que ya no es el amigo que conocía antes. Por más que intentamos animarlo aún sigue en lo mismo, y tengo miedo por alguna razón de que haga alguna estupidez.

–Ethan…–comento un poco exaltada de agitación por la carrera y me inclino tomando una bocanada de aire– Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que…

–Está bien, Isabel.

Un silencio incomodo se interpone entre ambos y Ethan levanta la mirada triste y vacía en sus ojos azules, recuerdo que mientras luchaba con Marduke este le ataco en el brazo con algún tipo de hechizo que lo hirió y luego restaure al ver las heridas de quemadura en su brazo, pero quedo algo parecido a un tatuaje. Por lo menos no sería sospechoso en nuestra escuela gracias a los cambios hechos durante nuestros viajes por culpa de Lathenia. Ahora no sabía que decir o hacer para siquiera tratar de mantener al mismo nivel de nuestro ánimo.

–Me voy de la guardia, Isabel.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento y lo miro llena de asombro, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿La guardia no lo era todo para él? Entonces ¿porque…?

– ¡¿Por qué, Ethan?! –Exclame con un tono de angustia e ira – ¡¿Acaso la Guardia no era tu vida?! Sé que hace ya un tiempo desde la muerte de Rochelle, pero no puedo soportar verte así, tu no eras así, tú eras diferente y ¡No Acepto tu salida de la Guardia!

Mientras me contesta sus ojos son cubiertos por el mechón de cabello que le cae despeinado, todos también sufrimos al igual que él y no era justo que terminara de esa forma. Y el más que nadie lo sabe. Después de unos segundos sus ojos se vieron a través de los flequillos llenos de un profundo dolor, pena y sufrimiento.

–Isabel, ahora no estoy lleno de una alegría por vivir, Rochelle… ¿Sabes lo que estoy sufriendo? ¡La amo tanto aun! Pero ahora después de muerto aun Marduke me atormenta con este amor, que convertí en Odio por su culpa. ¿Sabes cuánto daría por verla de nuevo y decirle cuanto al amo?

En ese instante sus palabras quizás eran hirientes, pero yo había pasado por una situación igual con Arkarian, ¡Como no comprendería sus sentimientos! Y al momento de objetar por sus palabras Ethan fue más rápido.

– ¡No, Isabel! ¡No es lo mismo! –Exclamo aún más lleno de dolor–. Tú no perdiste a Arkarian, así que por favor…necesito tiempo.

–Ethan… ¡La Guardia y el mundo entero te necesita!

– ¡No, Isabel! Ahora no sé qué es lo que necesita La Guardia después de vencer a Lathenia, pero no a mí.

El sonido de un teléfono resuena desde mi bolsillo, hasta hace poco Arkarian me lo había entregado como parte de la nueva tecnología de Jimmy. De verdad que es un genio, Me llevo el teléfono al oído y veo como Ethan se vuelve para irse.

–_ ¿Ethan está ahí, verdad?_ –Comento Arkarian desde el otro lado del auricular–_Pásamelo, por favor Isabel._

Asentí y luego agarre el brazo de Ethan para que se volviera a mí.

–Arkarian desea hablar contigo.

Sus ojos se nublaron y simplemente se llevó el teléfono celular al oído, de un momento a otro su rostro palideció abriendo sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Me regreso el teléfono cerrado sin musitar nada, pensé que le habían informado alguna mala noticia por la expresión de su cara me estaba asustando.

– ¿Qué sucede, Ethan? –Comente angustiada– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Al Parecer, Dartemis me ha llamado a Atenas.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ethan**

Después de colgar sentí nauseas ¿Por qué Dartemis me llamaría? ¿Quizás trataría de persuadirme para continuar en la Guardia? Me aleje de Isabel y sin prestar atención a sus reclamos y luego dejarla sola deambule por algún tiempo en el bosque en camino a ver a Arkarian.

Él podría explicarme el porqué de este asunto. Era un poco sospechoso que el líder del tribunal el nuevo rey Dartemis me llamara ¿Mi decisión había hecho efecto en la Guardia? De todos modos no importaba, ahora estaba Matt, junto a Arkarian y ya no necesitarían a los elegidos ya que Lathenia había muerto. El rey Ricardo se las ingeniería sin uno de sus súbditos y lamento no seguir con él, es un buen gobernante para Verdemar.

Subir la montaña para luego atravesar la inmensa Roca y encontrarme con Arkarian, aun los característicos ojos violetas llenos de una profunda tristeza. Su mirada oscurecida se posó sobre mí y comprendí que aun al igual que yo sentía la pérdida de su padre.

–Supongo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí ¿No, Arkarian? –comente irrumpiendo el silencio fúnebre a nuestro alrededor.

Asintió y caminamos en dirección de sus dominios, me recordó a aquella vez cuando entre con Isabel el pasillo ahora iluminado con lámparas circulares apoyadas en una base ortogonal ahora con el pasillo embaldosado con un piso hermosamente pulido, llegamos a la Sala principal que comparada con la anterior era mil veces mejor. Su tecnología había sido reforzada al igual que su seguridad, Los aparatos electrónicos que ahora son el doble de pequeño que antes mientras que otros aún mantienen una forma manejable y la esfera en el centro que se había perdido antes la habían recuperado.

Llegamos a la Sala donde quizás nos reunimos pero las diferencias son notorias. Arkarian chasquea los dedos y los Taburetes clásicos de su gusto con algún toque de colores caobas oscuros y mucho más elegantes que los primeros aparecen, Tomamos asiento.

– ¿Y Bien que harás al respecto? –Comento secamente –, no creo que el Rey Ricardo este de acuerdo con tu decisión al igual que el Tribunal. Pero me consta que ya has estado bastante tiempo con nosotros y tu trabajo ha sido excelente.

–Lo sé, Arkarian–comente cabizbajo observando el hermoso suelo cubierto por una alfombra carmesí de bordes dorados oscurecidos–Pero no tengo más motivos para estar aquí, y no voy a volver. Si realizaran el debido procedimiento háganlo, ya no me importa.

Arkarian me observo por un momento y cerró los ojos por un breve momento con fuerza. Luego los abrió suavizando el dolor en sus pupilas violetas.

–Supongo que Dartemis se hará cargo personalmente del proceso, por lo que has sido uno de nuestros mejores guerreros.

Asentí, entendí que el hombre delante de mí me comprendía mejor de lo que pensé. A pesar que Isabel estaba a su lado, aún se resintió al saber quién había sido su padre y no conforme perderlo al poco tiempo de saberlo. Me levante del Taburete que pronto desapareció y estreche la mano de Arkarian y sentí simpatía por él, con una sonrisa terminamos nuestras palabras.

–Entonces nos veremos pronto, Ethan.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

–Nunca se sabe, Ethan. Los sucesos del destino están escritos.

Me despedí de Arkarian sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver después de esta noche, solo sería un desconocido en mis sueños y uno más de mis recuerdos olvidados. Baje de la montaña pasado el Mediodía y mire el bosque donde cada vez más la luz resplandecía en algunas flores y arbustos entre los árboles. Eche a correr a casa sabía que Mama estaría preocupada y percatándome de que no hubiera nadie use mis alas.

Aparecí delante de la puerta trasera de la casa, papa estaba esperándome sonrío al verme, por lo menos ha estado mejor al igual que mama desde que regreso a la Guardia y Sera descansa en paz.

–Te has tardado mucho en tu charla con Isabel, Ethan–comento mientras fregaba los platos y se acercaba al fogón– Tu madre está en la Sala arreglando un poco la casa, ten cuidado con usar las alas ¿eh?

Me entristecí al saber que la confianza que había recuperado con mi padre se desvanecería solo aquella noche en Atenas. Dios cuanto anhelaba que Rochelle estuviera aquí, y supiera lo que en verdad era la felicidad. Ver a mis padres, me hizo reflexionar en lo bello que habría sido que Sera y Rochelle estuvieran con nosotros imaginarlas a ambas junto a nosotros en un día de campo junto a las cascadas y al jardín en el bosque. Cuanto cambiaria si no hubiera tal conflicto, si los hermanos inmortales no hubiesen peleado por el derecho legítimo y...

– ¿Ethan, Estas bien? –comento mi padre al ver mi rostro que en sus ojos se reflejó en un matiz de soledad.

–Sí, estoy bien. No, es nada–comente limpiando mis ojos que poco a poco se nublaron y un líquido salió de ellos por mi rostro–, Solo que si Sera o Rochelle estuvieran aquí entonces, yo…

Papa se acercó y enlazo sus brazos sobre mí, era un gesto de ternura. Entendí entonces que podía perder tanta confianza y cuanto más felicidad a nuestras vidas, si me alejaba de la Guardia podría vivir una vida común y quizás pasar más tiempo con ellos en casa.

–Bueno sube a tu cuarto y vístete, Ethan. Pronto estará el almuerzo.

–Gracias, Papa.

Sonreí y me aleje por el pasillo a mi habitación en el segundo piso, la puerta de mi habitación aun cerrada desde que me fui. Gire el picaporte y la habitación poco oscura me llenaba de tranquilidad, me hacían recordar a Rochelle. Imaginarla en su habitación mirando por la ventana mientras una gran tormenta rugía en el cielo, sus ojos verdes y su cabello largo negro junto a su piel dorada por el sol junto a una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Que bella! –exclame sentado en el borde de mi cama.

Luego desapareció, siempre era lo mismo... una de mis múltiples ilusiones. Suspire y me dirigí al cuarto de baño en mi habitación. Después de media hora Salí con la toalla envuelta en la cadera y con otra secando mi cabello, me vi en el espejo de perfil en el baño y veía las cicatrices que me había hecho unas semanas atrás y luego observe la que tenía en mi brazo izquierdo… ¡Marduke!

Como odiaba recordarlo, su ojo carmesí y antes dorado junto a su deformado rostro. Me había quitado lo que más apreciaba, ¡Dios! Debe estar ahora pudriéndose en el Infierno. La marca en mi brazo parecía un tatuaje de una bestia salvaje, supongo que no se veía tan mal. A mama le asusto un poco cuando papa le explico el porqué de mi tatuaje, me daba igual era como recordar que Rochelle había muerto y había perdido a Sera.

Mama se había preocupado por mi depresión, a pesar de todo ella siempre estaba a mi lado al igual que papa. Desde entonces había mejorado nuestra relación, pero no podía decirle a Mama cuanto había cambiado por Rochelle, ella era una chica que a pesar de todo me enseño a perdonar todo y luego…

– ¡El Almuerzo está listo, Ethan! –Exclamo papa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se asomó a mi cuarto y encendió la luz, lo cual me molesto un poco–. ¿Estás bien? Sabes hijo no deberías pasar tiempo a solas aquí en tu cuarto, el día esta soleado ¿Sabes?

Él sabe porque estoy en ese estado y pensar que alguna vez lo estuvo el… ¡me enfurece! Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, y me levante mirándolo fijamente, vi como su cuerpo se estremeció un poco. ¿Acaso me teme? Irónico, un guerrero temiéndole a un chico como yo, que pronto cumpliría los dieciocho y simplemente no soy más grande que él.

–No, papa. Estoy bien así–espete–Además, tú debes saber por lo que estoy pasando.

El silencio reino entre nosotros por un instante, y luego mi instinto se volvió un poco más agresivo. No confiaba en mi padre, ni en la Guardia, ni en nadie.

–Papa, ¿Por qué me temes, eh? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

Sus ojos se desviaron a un lado y mis sospechas se estaban confirmando, ¿Acaso sabía algo que yo no? ¿Tendría que ver con Rochelle? No, esto no puede ser…debía recordar, pero ¿Qué?

–Hijo, no te oculto nada. Porque…

–Dejare la Guardia, papa–espete secamente y me deje caer sobre la cama–Esta noche, no seré más un elegido.

Papa me miro con sus ojos llenos de asombro y me observo en breve tiempo. Al parecer entendió mi mensaje y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

–Tu Madre estará esperándote en el almuerzo, Ethan–comento desde afuera.

–No tengo hambre. Dile que lo siento, que hoy no me siento bien.

Los pasos se alejaron y apague nuevamente la lámpara circular que brillaba sobre el techo de mi cuarto. Me acerque a la ventana y vi como poco a poco el día comenzaba a nublarse y una tormenta se avecinaba a lo lejos, esto solo me recordaba una sola cosa…Rochelle.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Rochelle**

Todo estaba en las sombras, y luego la figura esbelta de una mujer muy bella con un hermoso vestido blanco largo y una faja purpura que se le ciñe en la cintura se plantó a lo lejos. Ella era… ¡Lathenia! ¡¿Qué hacia ella aquí?! Supongo que debía pagar por mis crímenes, pero no veo a Marduke, solo a ella quien solloza levemente y se cubre el rostro con las manos y luego se vuelve a mí, sus lágrimas que parecen cristales la hacen ver más bella que nunca, pose mi mano sobre su hombro y...Me acerque a ella temblorosa y luego todo se ilumino, el mundo me daba vueltas y luego delante de mí un chico con sus ojos dorados y un mundo cuyos soles era dos ¡Dos Soles! Era increíble y luego me extendió su mano.

–Hermana, ¿Estás bien? –comento el chico con un gesto de asombro.

Al parecer le encantaba jugar, y bueno sonaba muy tierno de alguna forma. Mire el suelo, lleno de flores de muchas especies y aromas interminables y vi que estaba en el suelo, como si me hubiese caído.

–Si–respondí, sin saber porque. Su mano me consolaba y me llenaba de alegría– ¿Dónde estamos?

–En casa, hermana. Al parecer Lorian fue a ver a nuestros padres, supongo que por algún motivo en particular.

¿Lorian? ¿Nuestros padres? Esto no puede ser, en qué momento me convertí en… estaba un poco asustada, ¿Esto era acaso una pesadilla? Los cabellos rubios del chico, los ojos dorados y su piel pálida me hacían ver ternura y querer protegerlo. No, ¿En qué estoy pensando? Él no es mi hermano, él es…

–Dartemis, hermana. De verdad que estas un poco extraña.

Sonrío y me abrazo con ternura, sentía una explosión de amor junto a él y correspondí. Era el hermano que siempre había soñado, solo de escuchar el nombre de Lorian me llenaba un sentimiento de preocupación.

– ¿Por dónde se fue Lorian? –Pregunte inquieta– ¿Dime por dónde? ¿Puedes llevarme, no?

Asintió y su pequeña mano me jalo con una fuerza descomunal, corrimos con fuerza y llegamos a la casa erguida de forma esplendorosa, jamás había visto alguna Casa tan hermosa en mi vida. El niño me llevo con cariño, y yo apreté aún más mi mano luego señalo la habitación de mis padres.

–Quizás este con papa y mama, hermana.

–Gracias, mi querido hermanito–lo abrace con fuerza pensando que me apartaría de él, como si no lo fuera a ver más–.Te amo tanto, Dartemis.

El sonrío y se alejó como se lo había pedido. Se acercó a la habitación y luego vio a Lorian, y a un lado a sus padres con los cuchillos clavados en la garganta uno en el otro. Lorian se volvió para verme con sus ojos llenos de determinación. Me estremecí al verlo y lo odie más que nunca, pero ¿Qué había sucedido?

–Lorian…

–Han muerto acuchillándose uno al otro, Lathenia.

No, esto no podía ser…Entonces debíamos proteger a Dartemis, éramos tres y el apoyo el uno en el otro, Lorian me había quitado mi derecho a nacer y casi me mata en el vientre de nuestra madre. Pero no podía odiarlo, no debía por Dartemis ahora no.

–Dartemis, debe desaparecer de este lugar.

– ¡No! –exclame llena de horror, no permitiría que le hiciera daño– ¡Él no tiene la culpa de mis errores!

Me golpeo lanzándome a la oscuridad, y sus ojos llenos de un destello plateado. Solo lo vi acercarse a Dartemis y luego todo desapareció. Ahora en las sombras volví a sollozar, me vengaría y obtendría poder para controlar los mundos, y poder recuperar lo que perdí y hacer justicia…

Desperté, nuevamente en las sombras. A mi lado Lathenia llena de dolor y me miraba con ternura mientras sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas estrellándose en mi rostro.

–Lo has visto, ¿No? –comento con una voz quebradiza–. Mi hermano, Dartemis. Él no era el culpable de nada y yo…

Me levante y erguida veía la tristeza de Lathenia, parecía una niña pequeña. La abrace con fuerza era inocente, ella no pensaba en esto…llore con ella y entendí el porqué de sus acciones, Solo quería proteger a su hermano pequeño.

Entonces muchas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, simplemente sentía que las sombras me absorbían. Lathenia envolvió sus brazos en mi cuerpo con ternura y luego se apartó brevemente mientras sus ojos me observaron y luego su mano incrustada en mi pecho…esto era acaso ¿Una trampa? Ella negó con el rostro sonriente y luego se deshizo en millones de luces resplandecientes que luego no pude ver al nublarse mi visión y caer en la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus lecturas hoy coloco estos capitulos, despues traere los de lazos de odio y Caminos entrelazados. Ciao Chicos!**

* * *

**Ethan**

Ahora que ha anochecido, estoy disgustado con mi padre y con mis compañeros. Supongo que algo no está bien, este día mi instinto me ha mantenido alejado de todos y por algún motivo la desconfianza en los demás inclusive en la Guardia crece a cada instante.

Una horrible tormenta había comenzado pasado el mediodía y no se había detenido, Como si algo temible fuese a suceder. Había ido a cenar para compensar a mama por el desplante del almuerzo y me esforcé por no preocuparla más, los chistes en la mesa se hicieron cada vez más gracioso, cada vez que veía la felicidad ahí veía de nuevo a Rochelle. Me despedí de mama y papa con un abrazo tan fuerte, aún estaba inseguro de mi decisión pero era lo mejor y no era necesario extender más el asunto.

Sobre la cama ahora mientras los relámpagos aun resonaban estruendosos, anunciando que la ventisca se había fortalecido pero no lo suficiente para hacer daño veía el techo de la cama y poco a poco sucumbí al sueño.

Allí estaba la cascada donde Sera sonreía, y me saludaba mientras salía corriendo. Quizás me llevaría a donde Rochelle, quizás…la luna comenzó a brillar en el centro del cielo y luego todo se había oscurecido, las estrellas brillaban titilantes y en medio de las flores negras vi la esbelta figura de una mujer que recogía una de ellas… ¡Lathenia!

Sonrío al verme y en un instante en el que limpie mis ojos para verla mejor, era Rochelle. Sus ojos verdes y llenos de un brillo especial mientras veían la flor negra en sus manos, y luego me extendió su mano.

–_Te he estado esperando, Ethan_–comento con su dulce voz, mientras su cabello largo negro se movía por el viento de lo que parecía la noche. Acercándome poco a poco, vi detrás de ella una figura macabra y deforme… ¡No! ¡Marduke!

Una sonrisa en medio del deforme rostro y luego la flecha dorada sobre el pecho de Rochelle, mientras sus ojos llenos de amor y ternura se dirigían a mí, corrí hasta donde pude tratando de alcanzarla mientras desaparecía en las sombras

– ¡Rochelle! –exclame con fuerza, para luego aparecer en las salas de Atenas con un traje gris. Supongo que la neutralidad es fundamental y al irme de todo esto, delante de mi Arkarian con su esplendoroso cabello azul y ojos violetas me esperaba.

–Supongo que fuiste tú ¿Eh, Arkarian? –Le pregunte.

Asintió con una sonrisa, mientras caminamos por los nuevos pasillos del lugar antes de llegar al Tribunal. El ambiente era hermoso, y algunas personas caminaban felices por los jardines y otros saludaban al hijo de Lorian. No era un inmortal, pero lo parecía…un buen amigo, de verdad. Siempre protegiéndome de algunas cosas desde que era niño, aunque ya no lo era.

–Bueno es un halago, Ethan–comento con una sonrisa al volverse a verme y abriendo la puerta del oscuro lugar donde solo una luz brillaba en medio–Ya llegamos.

Arkarian me acompaño al medio y un Asiento cómodo apareció detrás de mí, asentí mientras él se apartaba a un asiento arriba. Ahora el inmortal que Reinaba era el hermano de Lorian y padre de Matt, Dartemis. Los demás miembros del tribunal un poco desanimados junto al rey Ricardo y cerca Matt, me observaron por breve tiempo.

–Ethan Roberts, ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual estas aquí? –comento la voz del inmortal de forma imponente pero era suave.

Asentí y me incline ante Dartemis. Sus ojos dorados me observaron y sentí al verlos directamente la sensación de tranquilidad y temor revueltos, así que tome asiento sin darme cuenta. Los miembros del tribunal me veían un poco desalentados.

– ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? –comento el Rey Ricardo al verme.

Deje abierto mis pensamientos para que el tribunal supiera lo que pensaba acerca del asunto, y ellos asintieron. Entonces el líder absoluto, Dartemis irrumpió los murmullos mentales entre los miembros y el Rey Ricardo asintió a alguna petición al igual que Matt.

–Ethan, hemos visto el excelente trabajo para nosotros que has hecho. Tu valor es imprescindible para futuros presagios y desaciertos del destino, pero tu decisión es incomprensible. Aun así, para cumplir tu petición hemos decidido aceptar siempre y cuando cumplas una de nuestras condiciones.

¿Cuál sería la condición? ¿Y quién o quienes la han pedido? Supongo que habría sido Matt y el Rey Ricardo, entonces vi como el Inmortal asentía. ¿Acaso respondía a mis dudas? Entonces supe que era aún más poderoso que Lorian, estaba ocultando mis pensamientos ahora con más fuerza, lo cual me fatigaba.

–Antes de acceder a esa condición, tengo una duda.

– ¿Dime cual es, Ethan? –comento el Inmortal quien cubierto su rostro sonreía.

¿Cómo veía su sonrisa? Era extraño, si con Lorian era difícil de ver ahora el inmortal de ojos dorados era tan visible como la luz en las tinieblas.

– ¿Sabían que Rochelle moriría en manos de Marduke? –comente.

Las expresiones de Matt, Arkarian y el Rey Ricardo hacían que mis latidos se aceleraran. No era cierto que lo sabían ¿O sí? De repente el Inmortal pidió discreción al Tribunal, mientras Matt lo veía con sus pupilas dilatadas.

_"Ethan, si fuera así… ¿Qué ganarías con saberlo?_" comento la voz del inmortal en mi mente, y me estremecí al pensar en esa posibilidad. El inmortal me observo aún más como si buscara algo en mi interior. Y luego nuevamente su voz retumbo en mi mente:

"_Si deseas saberlo cumple nuestra condición, Ethan_" aspire aire sintiendo que el oxígeno se me había ido, y luego observe a los miembros del Tribunal que miraban mis movimientos. ¿No sabían nada? ¿Acaso Dartemis solo hablo conmigo?

–Acepto su condición, Su Alteza.

Asintió y luego el junto al Rey Ricardo se levantó de su asiento. Entonces ambos llegaron a mi lado en un instante, sin ningún reproche los miembros del Tribunal se alejaron y Matt junto a Arkarian se acercaron a Dartemis.

–Lord Dartemis, ¿Qué sucedió con Ethan? –comento Matt, aunque se notaba lo difícil que era pronunciar las palabras Padre.

–Su cuerpo está reaccionando al efecto secundario de estar en mi presencia.

Matt suspiro, y luego se volvió a mí. Una de sus manos estaba sobre mis hombros, sonrío de forma amable.

–Ethan, espero cambies de opinión.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Matt–espete alejando su mano–Yo no confió, en ninguno de ustedes.

Matt me miro con ojos de asombro, y luego desapareció de mi vista. Todo giraba sin lugar a dudas y luego una niebla se cernía frente nuestro en un inmenso jardín, me volví para ver al Inmortal y al Rey.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte aun un poco mareado y desorientado.

–El Jardín del Corazón. Es uno de los nuevos parajes que pedí a Jimmy, pedí que nadie tuviera acceso a él sin que yo lo autorizara.

La niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa y era como si algo familiar estuviese allí. Parecía el mismo lugar con el que soñé. Me volví a ver al Rey Ricardo.

– ¿Qué clase de prueba es esta? –Pregunte un poco confundido– ¿Acaso no me borraran la memoria?

–Primero completa la prueba, Ethan–comento el Rey–. Si terminas podrás saber en verdad por qué aun estas aquí.

No entendí el significado de aquellas palabras e ingrese en la espesa niebla que no me permitía ver con claridad. Luego seguí un poco más adelante, y el rugido de algún animal me distrajo. No, no era un animal ese rugido era… ¡Marduke!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Matt**

Mi padre había llevado a Ethan a algún lugar de la ciudadela junto al Rey Ricardo. Arkarian caminaba a mi lado con la mirada cabizbaja, nos detuvimos cerca de uno de los pasillos junto a una fuente.

–Arkarian, ¿Qué sucede? –comente mentalmente.

El hombre de cabellos azules y ojos violetas comenzó a llorar, ¿Porque? ¿Aún le dolía la muerte de su padre? Se volvió para verme y luego se apoyó sobre uno de los muros e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Ethan…Ethan, Sabe la verdad.

– ¿A cuál verdad te refieres, Arkarian? –pregunte aún más angustiado, sus palabras me llenaban aún más de preocupación–No querrás decir lo de Rochelle ¿verdad?

Asintió desconsolado y luego su cabello oculto su rostro aún más lleno de dolor. Posee una mano sobre su hombro en consuelo y levanto su mirada hacia mí.

–Matt, no sabemos cuánto cambiara Ethan. El simplemente conoce muy poco sobre el asunto–comento–Y, apenas comenzaba a confiar verdaderamente en nosotros como sus amigos.

–Yo me hare responsable, Arkarian. Ahora no podemos decaer, ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

Sonrío, mientras se erguía y observaba el jardín. Me hizo recordar a Lorian su postura, de repente una mancha veloz pasó a mi lado abalanzándose sobre él. ¡Isabel! Sonriente enlazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Arkarian sonrío acercándose a su rostro, voltee para no ver el beso que quizás se darían. Un golpe me disipo la incomodidad, era Isabel con un abanico en las manos. Sonrío al verme y abrazo a Arkarian, luego se zafo de sus brazos.

–Deja de actuar de esa forma, Matt. Ya no soy una niña

–Actúas como una–comente volteando a un lado.

Arkarian soltó una carcajada y le reclame el porqué de su risa mentalmente y él me respondió que era simplemente que aun actuaba con complejo de hermano mayor, ¡Cómo No! Isabel era mi hermana y prometí a su padre guardarla de todo lo que le hiciera daño y si Arkarian le producía algún daño yo...

– ¡Dejen de hablar de mi sin yo saber! –exclamo Isabel con un berrinche mientras me golpeaba en el hombro.

–Disculpa nuestra educación, Isabel–comento Arkarian, mientras ella envolvía su brazo alrededor del suyo–Como Disculpa te invito a comer ¿Vienes Matt?

Asentí y nos alejamos rumbo al comedor, supongo que una distracción puede ayudarme a pensar con claridad para hablar después con Ethan.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Dartemis**

Desde que Ethan ingreso a la niebla, el Rey Ricardo observaba tratando de siquiera ver algo en lo que pudiera ayudarle. Suspire con un tono un poco burlón, y el rey volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido el motivo de mi pequeña burla.

– ¿Qué sucede su Alteza? –pregunto desconcertado.

–Ricardo, no te preocupes por Ethan estará bien–inquirí mientras veía caminar a Ethan en la niebla y luchar contra su mayor odio, Marduke.

Era lógico que pensara en Marduke, después de todo había asesinado a la persona que más amaba. Mire al rey por breve tiempo y volví a observar a Ethan, la fuerza que tiene me servirá para cumplir mis objetivos y La Guardia será tan poderosa con él.

Lorian se había dedicado a resguardarme en el otro mundo, y quizás Lathenia se enfocaría en otras partes sin saber la verdad. Oh, Dios ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido ella por tal noticia? Ahora estaba durmiendo. Me causo gracia al ver al siervo de Lathenia, Keziah unos meses atrás pidiendo clemencia para que le enseñara algunas técnicas para hacerse más poderoso y aun vivir por más tiempo. Al nombrar a Lathenia de una forma tan despectiva me enfurecí, saber que estaba usando a mi hermana para su beneficio personal.

Murió a mano de mis bestias y tome su forma para poder ver a mi hermana, pero llegue tan tarde…Al verla morir en mis brazos no era divertido y pensar que este era el objetivo de Lorian, lo habría impedido. Ella me estaba protegiendo desde el principio y al ver la risa en sus labios llenos de sangre y en su piel pálida junto a aquel vestido manchado de sangre que hacia aún más brillante su cabello carmesí, me jure a mí mismo que no permitiría que ella sufriera así de nuevo.

Nunca más…

**Ethan**

No podía creer que Marduke estuviera frente mío y vivo. Me mordí el labio y empuñe las manos mientras sonreía, lanzo un fuerte rugido nuevamente y lo mire con más Odio, extendí mi mano e imagine una espada lo suficientemente poderosa para destrozarlo.

–Ethan–comento la voz de Dartemis, disipando mi Odio por un instante–Debes vencer los tres sentimientos más fuertes dentro de ti y uno de ellos es el Odio, representado por lo que más odias en todo tu corazón.

Ahora entendí el mensaje de Dartemis, así que lo que está delante de mi es lo que más Odio. Tome aire pausadamente, y ahora más tranquilo empuñe la espada con fuerza. La única forma de vencerlo no era con Odio, debía mantener la calma.

En ese momento extendí mis manos con la espada al frente y suspire, de repente una oleada de poder paso a través de mí y luego en lugar de la espada portaba el arco. ¡Mi arma de guerra! Me dio una paz y confianza, entonces apunte a Marduke y se materializo una flecha dorada… ¡La flecha envenenada!

Marduke salto esquivando las flechas que lanzaba una tras otra y luego su corazón era atravesado con una de ellas y se disipo en la neblina. Corrí por instinto a través de la neblina donde desapareció el monstruoso Marduke y luego mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, lo que vería delante quizás sería mi mayor temor…

Una imagen delante de mí en la que ingrese como si fuese agua, Isabel retorciéndose en la cama, mientras se agarra la cabeza con las manos. Neriah está a su lado en la oscuridad y Matt en el dormitorio .su hermano se acerca para calmarla y veo la rigidez de Isabel que se incorpora rápidamente e inca los dedos en el brazo de Matt.

Después de la súplica de Matt porque se tranquilice, aun agitada y con expresión desencajada Isabel titubea y Matt aparta un mechón de cabello de la cara. Comenzó a explicar algunas partes de lo sucedido y luego callo.

Veo a Matt y a Isabel aún más tensos y como si fuese una gota puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, ¿Esto es a lo que temía Rochelle con el poder de ser Vidente de la verdad? Matt se exaspera y a su cabeza llegan muchas imágenes y el lanza una breve mirada a Neriah e Isabel se vuelve a él.

"_He visto a Rochelle_" pensó Isabel. Matt se tensa tratando de comprender mejor _"intentaba curarla, pero la flecha le había atravesado el corazón_ "Matt se negó a escuchar más de sus pensamientos y trataba de decirle a Isabel que se detuviera pero esta no lo oye "_La punta de la flecha estaba envenenada_"

Me estremecí ¿Cómo podían saberlo y no hacer nada por salvarla? ¿O sí lo hicieron y no me di cuenta? Era eso por qué Isabel no deseaba dejar sola a Rochelle ese día… ¡Rayos! Me acerque al espejo de agua que poco a poco se cristalizo de la ira y frustración que tenía y se quebró frente a mi…lloraba de frustración y me dolió aún más al saber la verdad, comencé a dejar atrás todo y si terminaba esta estúpida prueba dejaría atrás la Guardia y este terrible odio que crecía cada vez más.

Disipándose la niebla frente mío, observe la silueta de una chica con cabello negro despalda sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo mientras un fuerte viento junto a una luz resplandeciente. Las flores emanaban un aroma embriagante entre claveles y hermosas rosas junto a las terribles flores negras.

–No…no puede ser.

El oxígeno se volvía agobiante, sentía que mis latidos eran tan fuertes y me dolía el pecho.

–Sí, es lo que piensas–comento la voz de Dartemis a mi lado. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Sus ojos posados en la chica frente nuestro–Adelante, no desparecerá.

Por un instante dude, y no pude moverme por la impresión de verla. Dartemis sonrió y camino en su dirección y le extendió su mano.

–Rochelle…Alguien quiere verte.

Ella se volvió su cabello se revolvió con el viento, y sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la confusión me miraron por un momento. Luego se volvió para ver a Dartemis con una sonrisa y abrazarle. Me sorprendió que pudiera acercarse a él y eso me lleno de ira.

–No te preocupes, Ethan. Actúa así porque su alma está en las sombras y su cuerpo se mueve por instinto. Quizás si te acercas a ella, te pueda reconocer.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi confusión e ira. Me acerque a ella que se había separado de Dartemis, mis lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi visión y me acerque corriendo abrazándola con fuerza. Cuanta alegría sentía al verla, sentí su confusión por un instante y luego ella correspondió a mi abrazo.

–E-Ethan…–comento en sus labios.

De repente me sentí perdido en las sombras y la vi a ella acurrucada en la oscuridad donde no brillaba la luz y me extendí a ella no podía dejarla allí abajo, estaba sola escuche como mis palabras y la de otros le hacían llorar y sufrir aún más.

– ¡Rochelle! –grite para que mi voz la alcanzara, y aun nada. Sentía su corazón en el mío, su dolor se intensifico y escuche por un instante sus pensamientos.

"La guardia aun desconfía de mí, quizás debería quedarme aquí" "Por lo menos no le hace daño a Ethan" su dolor lleno mi mente de tristeza y quería decirle ahora que podía, antes de que la perdiera nuevamente.

– ¡Rochelle, Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡¿Me Escuchas?! –Grite a las sombras y divise sus ojos verdes que brillaban al verme mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro– ¡No te dejare sola! ¡¿Me Oyes?!

Ella me miro asombrada, y levanto su mano extendiéndola para alcanzarme. Su mano se enlazo con la mía cuando por fin pude alcanzarla, al estar tan cerca pude envolverla en mis brazos y sentir su calidez. No la volvería a dejar sola, esta vez no.

Desperté al lado de Rochelle, ella aun con sus ojos nublados pero llenos de lágrimas con una sonrisa. A su lado Dartemis que me observo por breve tiempo y sonrío.

–Lord Dartemis… ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte confundido mientras me levantaba y acariciaba la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? –comento mientras miraba a Rochelle–Al parecer este era tu anhelo más profundo, entender a Rochelle y tenerla a tu lado. Por lo menos ha reaccionado a ti, Ethan.

Se levantó y acaricio mi cabello con un poco de fuerza, y sonrío al ver a Rochelle. Miro a un lado y al cielo.

–Rochelle se quedara aquí por dos semanas más, Ethan. Luego volverá a la escuela para terminar sus estudios y ya que no tiene un hogar al que regresar ¿Dónde crees que sería mejor hospedarla? ¿Con alguno de los Elegidos?

Yo no seguiría siendo un elegido y entonces comprendí que si dejaba la Guardia, ella estaría sola. Me levante rápido y me incline a Dartemis, sin ningún prejuicio anterior. El asintió y sonrió.

–Solo pido una cosa si me quedo en la Guardia.

–Sí, así será. Trabajaras para mí, Ethan, Pero antes replantearemos tu misión…Ethan ya te envié lo que harás– musito entre labios, luego se volvió a un lado y me levante–Ricardo, puedes venir en línea recta y podrás hallarnos.

Entre la neblina apareció el rey Ricardo que me miro levemente y se asombró al ver a Rochelle que sonrío e inclino levemente.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Milord? –comento mirando a Dartemis con un leve destello de asombro– ¿Acaso no se podía traer de la muerte a la vida?

–Sí, es una regla inequívoca y Rochelle si está muerta, lo que ves aquí es la última parte de la prueba de Ethan una mera ilusión formada por la niebla de mi jardín. Ricardo, debo decirte que Ethan termino con éxito la prueba–comento Dartemis–Deberías anunciarle a tus súbditos y yo me encargare del Tribunal. Ethan, Regresa a casa en un par de días se hará tu borrado de memoria. Mientras usaras esto para preparar tu mente al proceso.

Un anillo dorado que Dartemis poseía en sus manos cuyas inscripciones destellantes, y como una enredadera se envolvió en mi dedo como una serpiente y su perla azul como el mar pero oscurecida y luego lanzo un brillo que me cegó por un instante y todo se volvió oscuro mire el cielo y era…mi habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Isabel**

Era lunes por la mañana, después de la reunión de anoche en el nuevo Verdemar con el Rey Ricardo sobre Ethan, no supimos que pensar.

Estábamos en el salón de reuniones y todos sentados y Ethan al lado del Rey Ricardo con su rostro cubierto por la capa de su chaqueta negra sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de ira.

–Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos dar por comenzada la sesión.

La voz del Rey siempre era reconfortante a pesar de la tensión del ambiente. Arkarian estaba a mi lado, Matt al otro lado. Shaun, Jimmy, Dillon, Neriah junto a Matt estaban también en la sala. La mayoría un poco extrañados al ver a Ethan del lado del Rey Ricardo.

–El asunto por el que esta noche estamos aquí es por una Noticia que quizás pueda cambiar el rumbo entre nosotros y no quiero que piensen que no conté con ustedes en la decisión de Dartemis.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto, Milord? –comento Matt un poco extrañado.

–Mucho, Matt. Más de lo que imaginas…En fin. Ethan, piensa dejar la Guardia y Verdemar.

– ¿Eso no puede ser verdad, Ethan? –Comento Shaun mirando a Ethan, que lo miro con un destello de ira– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Porque no nos explicas que te pasa y…?

Sentí un cosquilleo de miedo y Arkarian me miro levemente y apretó su mano con fuerza, luego escuche su voz en mi cabeza: "Ethan ya sabe la verdad, Isabel" me estremecí al verlo ponerse de pie inclinando la cabeza al rey Ricardo quien asintió mientras tomaba asiento.

– ¿Por qué replicas algo como si no supieras lo que sucede? ¿Crees que no se lo de Rochelle? –espeto y luego se volvió para verme, luego miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa que me provocaba algo de miedo– ¿A que temían, eh? Fueron capaces de decirle la verdad al traidor de Carter y acusar a Rochelle de traición aun sabiendo sus pensamientos, agradezco a Arkarian que le haya apoyado más que yo. Y agradezco al rey que él la haiga acogido, al igual que Lorian pero el resto solo desconfiaron de ella hasta el final.

– ¡Ethan! Nosotros no deseábamos que le hicieran daño y…

– ¡Cállate! –Espeto y miro a Matt interrumpiendo sus palabras– ¡Tu más que nadie sabía lo que sucedería al igual que Isabel! ¡Sabias que te necesitaba y aun así...! ¡Dios creías que te quitaría a Rochelle antes y nada de eso era cierto! Pero tú lo hiciste con otro de tus amigos…Y aun así ¿deseabas ayudarla? ¡Eso no era más que basura!

Matt miro cabizbajo y se mordió el labio de frustración, Arkarian se levantó tratando de tranquilizar a mi hermano. Ethan se volvió al rey y se inclinó musitando palabras en voz baja. Luego se levantó y nos miró de soslayo.

–Yo no tengo nada más que hablar con ellos, Milord. Me retiro, mis disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Ethan se alejó entre las sombras, y sentí una fuerte oleada de poder. Matt tomo asiento y Neriah se acercó a consolarlo, sentí pena por mi hermano pero Ethan no nos debía haber hablado así. Hicimos lo que pudimos y…

–Ahora, después de esta breve reseña. Creo que conocen sus motivos por los cuales dejara la Guardia ¿No es así?

–Eso no es motivo alguno, lo suficientemente racional…

–Isabel–comento mi hermano interrumpiendo mis palabras–. ¿Qué cambiaría si Ethan se queda dime? Podría terminar incluso en contra nuestra y lo sabes. El mismo no desea eso y por ello lo pidió en el tribunal anoche.

No supe que pensar quizás Ethan nos estaba protegiendo de su propio carácter, suspire y mi corazón se encogió al pensarlo. Si quizás le hubiésemos dicho sobre la flecha a Ethan, ¿hubieran cambiado las cosas?

–Ethan perderá su memoria en un par de días–comento el Rey interrumpiendo nuestros pensamientos–mientras, no vendrá a Verdemar y esperara cada noche por el veredicto de Lord Dartemis.

– ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con la prueba que coloco, Milord? –comento Matt un poco sorprendido.

–Sí, Ethan paso con honores y tu padre Matt dio su palabra al tribunal y a Ethan de lo mismo.

–Por lo menos no termino haciendo algo malo–comento Neriah un poco contenta, y la tensión se alivió en el ambiente.

–Sí, quizás…–comento Shaun un poco preocupado.

–Shaun, temo que deberás cuidar mucho de Ethan porque según Lord Dartemis, vio que puede decaer en una depresión sin precedentes que llegara a trastornarlo como años antes de entrar a la guardia. A tal grado que podría hacer una locura.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Milord?–comento con un tono de preocupación.

–Suicidio…

Culminamos la sesión tensos por el horror de saber anoche sobre tal desastre con nuestro amigo y Dillon miro un poco incómodo al sentir algo en Ethan, quizás podría saber que piensa pero no soy vidente de la verdad. Y saber que nuestro amigo estaría en peligro al momento en que dejara la guardia no era bastante alentador, ¿Estaba tan desesperado Ethan como para hacer eso?

Me levante tarde y mire el reloj… ¡Oh Dios, es Tarde! Las clases comenzarían dentro de poco.

–De nuevo llegaras tarde como de costumbre, Isabel–comento Matt uniformado en la mesa tomando una tostada, mientras tenía apoyada una mano y Neriah a su lado con una sonrisa de pie en la puerta de entrada–. Dejaras el autobús

– ¿Y tú qué? –Espete mientras lo miraba furiosa– ¿No llegaras tarde, verdad?

– ¿Tu qué crees, eh? –comento en tono burlón y miro con suavidad a Neriah–.Te dejo Isabel ¿Nos vamos, Neriah?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se despidieron de Jimmy que también salía y me entregaba el desayuno, agradezco a Dios que él está con nosotros y a Dartemis.

–Vayan con cuidado, ¿Eh? –Comento sonriendo y subiendo al auto–. Nos veremos luego chicos.

El auto arranco y se alejó de la casa en dirección opuesta a la escuela, y subí corriendo tras Neriah y Matt que tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, Neriah al igual que yo tenemos el factor de no envejecer a partir de los dieciocho y eso será pronto…

Entramos a la escuela y a nuestras clases correspondientes, cuando entro en la clase de historia veo a Ethan en el asiento junto a la ventana. Tome asiento a su lado y me ignoro en el caso, desde la desaparición del profesor Carter en el Inframundo la escuela contrato a uno nuevo en la asignatura.

¿Cómo podía haberse enfadado tanto con nosotros? Me siento mal y en este banco de madera un poco incomoda, trato de poner en orden mis pensamientos y debía pensar la forma podríamos reconciliarnos con Ethan después de todo se olvidara de todo en unos cuantos días y nuestra amistad dañada por algo como eso no es lo mejor. Aun sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y quizás si hubiera tratado de detener a Rochelle y si no hubiésemos desconfiado de ella…

Sonó el timbre y en medio del tumulto de adolescentes en el receso aparecen Neriah junto a Matt y Dillon con ellos, a pesar de que Neriah y mi hermano vienen agarrados de la mano, se le ve un poco incómodo a Dillon más distante de Matt aun creo que le gusta Neriah pero al hacer las paces con Matt no hace nada para intervenir en una relación con el Inmortal de mi hermano.

–Hola Isabel–comenta Neriah con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

–Hola chicos…–mi voz suena apagada y triste.

Mi hermano nota lo extraña que estoy y veo que trata de leer mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta los he dejado abierto a cualquier vidente de la verdad y al parecer vio algo que le molesto y entristeció. Tras unos minutos más al final dice:

–Voy a tener que hablar con Ethan, desde lo de Rochelle ha cambiado mucho y nosotros aun lo necesitamos, aun dudando que el hechicero de Lathenia ande por ahí y puede ser una amenaza que está latente.

Asiento y aun el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no evitar la muerte de una persona me carcomía, apenas me tenía como a su amiga al igual que Neriah y sabía que podría morir y el motivo de su muerte, aun así la deje ir herida y sola por los pensamientos de dudas de los demás…Pobre Rochelle.

–No fue tu culpa, Isabel–comento Neriah leyendo mis pensamientos–. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que allí la esperaba Marduke?

–Es verdad–comento Dillon–Es un milagro que estemos hoy aquí, así que animo ¿Si?

–Es verdad lo que dice Neriah y Dillon, Isabel. Así que no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra o un pensamiento al respecto. Sabes muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera algo.

Sus palabras eran reconfortantes y me levanto en camino a clase de ciencias, a pesar de saber que Ethan está en casi todas mis clases aun no puedo evitar echarle una mirada para saber cómo esta, siempre desvía su mirada a la ventana donde un cielo despejado junto al iluminado sol inundan de calor las aulas.

Ahora después de un par de horas de terminada la clase nos dirigimos a historia donde el Señor james comienza la clase y Ethan no está de tan buen humor, doy un paso y otro y otro…hasta sentarme a su lado y me paso toda la clase mirándolo y sin dar señales de vida para querer hablar.

"No es mi día con Ethan"

Al culminar la clase y levantarme sabiendo que no me hablara, siento que alguien me jala el brazo. Me vuelvo para ver y es… ¡Ethan! Sus ojos azules con un destello de determinación, hacen que un cosquilleo pase por mi cuerpo.

–Isabel…Quiero pedirte disculpas.

–Ethan…

–No. Déjame terminar, Isabel–irrumpió mis palabras y tome asiento mientras me soltaba–Veras me he comportado de tal forma que he pagado los platos rotos contigo y lo siento. De verdad, quiero que entiendas que Rochelle no te hubiera culpado por nada…

"Si tan solo la hubiera detenido…si le hubiera insistido a Arkarian y a mi hermano que me dejaran ir…"

–Isabel, no te culpes–comentó y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. ¡Sonrió! Que bello ¡por fin! Es genial volver a ver el animado amigo que conocí dispuesto a ir a cualquier peligro, Y luego sentí un golpe en la frente de sus dedos y me acaricie el rostro–. Deberías de cuidar tus pensamientos ¿Sabes?

– ¿Huh? ¿Ethan…?

Asintió sin más y se levantó del asiento tomo la chaqueta negra que ahora usaba y salió del salón, Salí tras él hacia el pasillo y… ¡ya no estaba! Quizás había usado sus alas de nuevo para salir rápidamente sin ser visto. Después de todo, la mayoría del personal se había ido hacía ya más de veinte minutos.

Han pasado dos días desde que no veo a Arkarian a solas, quiero hablar con el sobre La ceremonia de despedida de Ethan por parte de Lord Dartemis, quiero ver sus hermosos ojos violetas que a pesar de todo aún me cautivan, su cabello azul y pasar con el todo el tiempo, miro la hora y consigo seguir a Matt que iba en camino a las salas de Arkarian. Después de entrar y llegar al salón, donde Shaun, Jimmy, Dillon, Matt junto a Neriah, buscando a Arkarian con mis ojos me replica con su dulce voz:

-Tenemos problemas.

**Ethan**

Esa mañana desperté con los labios entre abiertos, sonreí. Enfrentarme a mis peores pesadillas y saber que Rochelle estaría a mi lado en unas semanas era mi éxtasis. Cada noche podría verla y sentirla a mi lado, la reunión de anoche solo extendió mi ira con ellos, no quiero odiarlos pero… ¡Dios!

Me erguí al ver que aún no había amanecido, y veía en la lejanía algunas nubes de tormentas, pronto comenzaría el invierno. Debía ir a la escuela dentro de una hora y me dirigí al cuarto de baño tome la ducha más larga de mi vida, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Quizás mi padre estaría desconcertado con mi actitud de anoche, tome el morral con los libros dispersos desde el viernes por la noche. Pronto recibiría La ceremonia de Dartemis, y con solo ver el anillo en mi dedo me recorría un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo ¿Acaso estaba amplificando mis poderes? La sensación de algo más fuerte recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí elevarme por un instante, mi respiración agitada…caí de rodillas, no podía soportarlo tanto, mientras el pequeño reloj en la mesilla explotaba nuevamente. ¡Dios, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?!

Sentí miles de voces venir a mi mente y trataba de no escucharlas, de repente escuche una voz familiar en mi cabeza era…mi padre. Sus pensamientos de dudas, carcomían su mente pensando en lo que sucedió anoche. Bueno ahora no importaba, Salí de la habitación y observe el anillo… ¡Nadie debe verlo!

Tome un par de guantes negros, y me los coloque sobre las manos. No extrañaría a nadie después de todo la escuela era un caos gracias a los desajustes del pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente. Salí con el suéter blanco por fuera y tome la chaqueta negra de un lado de mi brazo.

– ¿Ethan, vas a desayunar? –pregunto mama mirando de soslayo mi apariencia.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no debería desayunar con una chica tan guapa? –comente sonriente.

Mama se sonrojo y sonrió.

– ¿De cuándo acá mi hijo se ha vuelto tan atrevido?

Sonreí y camine al mesón de la cocina de una forma sensual y atrevida, apenado pero lleno de una confianza que antes no mantenía. El desayuno estaba puesto en un exquisito plato de porcelana de los favoritos de mama, tome asiento y me incline observándola en el fogón mientras bajaba con un par de guantes de cocina algún tipo de comida.

–No sé, ¿será cuando me di cuenta de lo bella que eres mama?

– ¡Oh, que atrevido! –comento mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara–, Pero solo estoy para tu padre, ¿Oíste?

Soltó una sonrisita, y coloco un plato sobre la mesa. El sol apenas comenzaba a ingresar desde hace media hora por la ventana de la casa, y mama traía un mantel blanco sobre ella para cocinar. Tomo asiento a mi lado y sirvió el desayuno con tranquilidad se quedó perpleja al divisar los guantes negros.

– ¿Y para qué son los guantes, hijo? –Pregunto curiosa– ¿Tienes frio?

Explicarle algo que no entendería podría desconcertarla, en ese instante papa apareció en el marco de la puerta y el ambiente se puso tenso. Tomo asiento junto a mama y yo me levante después de morder uno de los panecillos que mama me había servido.

–Voy tarde, mama. Hablaremos luego.

Camine en dirección a la salida, y cerré tras de mí la puerta. El viento soplo suave y me hizo tranquilizar, abrí mis ojos y una imagen delante de mí apareció… ¡Lathenia!

Camino hacia la escuela por un atajo en el bosque, la perseguí tratando de alcanzarla ¿Cómo podría volver alguien de la muerte? Su cabello rojizo se distinguía con su silueta esbelta mientras caminaba lentamente y se detenía en la pared que daba al colegio. Se volvió a mí con una sonrisa y se dispersó en miles de luces que se movían en el viento elevándose al cielo.

¿Qué había sido eso? Me salte la paredilla y mire que apenas estaban entrando, ingrese a la clase sin más y algo en Lathenia me hacía pensar en lo hermosa que era ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! …me encuentro con Isabel y la ignoro por completo al pasar de largo, Quizás me debo disculpar con ella por lo del sábado. Sera en hora de descanso sin duda, si es que Matt o los otros no están cerca.

Después de algunas horas en clase, que de verdad se pasen rápido para que anochezca y ver de nuevo así fuera en mis sueños a Rochelle, no me importa qué clase de Ceremonia coloque Dartemis la hare sin rechistar solo por ella lo haría y agradezco a Dios por ello.

El timbre de receso ha sonado y debo hallar a Isabel, pedirle disculpa no sabría cuánto sufrió ella al saber sobre la muerte de Rochelle antes de que sucediera y sin poder evitarlo. Isabel está en un banco y sola, quizás podre disculparme con ella y…

Todas estas emociones desaparecen al ver como Matt, Dillon y Neriah se acercan desde el otro lado. La saludan con una sonrisa y eso me enfurece, mis intenciones se esfuman y solo me embarga una ira transcendental. Era extraño… ¿Por qué me enojaba con ellos? Y recordé lo frustrante que era que ellos ¡Me habían mentido! Suspire y me aleje en otra dirección, y poco a poco me fui calmando.

Los demás alumnos que caminaban alrededor centrados en sus asuntos y a las que no les importaba nada a excepción de algo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Aún estaba charlando de lo sucedido hace meses con respecto al meteorito que cayó sobre Angel Falls y claro la culpable del problema había muerto…en teoría.

El día transcurrió normal y el horizonte comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, no me era de extrañar después de todo había visto algo parecido al amanecer. Termine las clases y a pesar de ver a Isabel de soslayo sin que se diera cuenta durante todo el día por fin me disculpe con ella, no le daría explicación al respecto de una de mis habilidades recién descubiertas así que use mis alas y llegue al jardín frente a la cascada, aterrizando mejor que nunca.

"¿Ethan?" comento una voz en el viento, era la voz de Lord Dartemis desde algún punto en el universo "apresúrate a venir hay algo que debes hacer" una pausa silenciosa mientras el viento resonaba "la meditación es una forma de relajarte"

Asentí, y tome asiento cruzando mis piernas entre las flores del suelo. Respire profundo y en un instante cerré los ojos, el viento comenzó a soplar de forma tan relajante…y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el Jardín nublado donde la figura de Dartemis resaltaba y sin poderme resistir a su abrumadora presencia me incline hincando una rodilla por delante.

–Lord Dartemis…–musite entrecortado.

–No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras a mi presencia, Ethan–comento sonriente y luego se volvió–. Tengo algo para ti.

Asentí y pude levantarme sin más, caminamos en sentido contrario a la entrada del Jardín y llegamos a un pasadizo subterráneo cerca de los muros aledaños a la antigua ciudadela. Entonces Dartemis extendió sus manos frente a un oscuro muro y un círculo lleno de antiguos escritos en alguna lengua muerta brillantes, luego la pared se dividió en dos mientras unas escaleras se formaban de la misma forma que la antigua ciudadela.

Continuamos por el camino escaleras abajo y algunas lámparas se encendían una a una tras el paso del sublime inmortal. Su presencia era estremecedora ante cualquier mortal, pero algo en mi había cambiado y al parecer el maestro frente a mí lo sabía y por ello me consideraba ¿O había algún otro motivo?

–No deberías dudarlo, Ethan.

Asentí y me sentí atemorizado, no debía dejar sueltos mis pensamientos. El inmortal continuo en lo que pareció el espacio de media hora y luego se detuvo frente a una puerta tallada que pronto de la misma forma que había abierto el lugar apareció un circulo que luego desapareció en un montón de luces.

Ingresamos sobre una plataforma que los llevo sobre la penumbra del lugar y al mirar hacia abajo señalo un templo oscurecido en el tiempo.

–Este lugar es el Laberinto del tiempo, Ethan–comento mientras mira hacia abajo donde poco a poco divise algunos muros que enlazaban unos con otros y luego al frente donde un majestuoso edificio que parecía un templo griego se levantaba más allá en las sombras, un pulso fuerte movió mi pecho con dolor y parecía algo tan nostálgico–, Y esa es la entrada al Inframundo creada por Lathenia.

"¡Lathenia!" eso era el motivo por lo que se me hacía familiar, me volví para ver el rostro de Milord y estaba…Estaba, sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo? ¿Porque? Estaba aturdido y no sabía lo que veía, simplemente me volví al suelo aun entumecido por esa sonrisa observando las múltiples ranuras que describían la salida del laberinto. Instintivamente observaba la salida desde arriba y pensé en la forma de atravesar el mismo, mientras más allá de la bruma que se levantaba en el laberinto y divise una luces rojas que emitían desde el final del laberinto, donde las columnas a la entrada de algún lado estaba cubiertas por lo que parecían arboles de… ¿Flores?¿Flores Carmesí?

De Repente muchas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, una y otra vez…Neriah, Lorian, Matt, Verdemar, El mundo medio, Isabel, un hermoso jardín donde la luz radiante del sol iluminaba las flores y unos ojos plateados, y el cabello carmesí brillante como la seda recién tejida de aquella mujer que me sonreía extendiendo sus manos al cielo y luego se volvió a mí, en ese instante mis latidos se hicieron más fuertes y lentos…

–_Te he estado esperando, por mucho tiempo…_

**Matt**

Ahora un nuevo problema se avecinaba ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con Lathenia como para que su hechicero tratara de hacer algo estúpido como vengarse? Apenas había llegado Isabel, al parecer pensando en la Ceremonia de Ethan por mi padre y sobre sus pensamientos sobre Arkarian…No quisiera hablar de eso con ella y Neriah nota mi tensión sobre eso al tomar mi mano para tranquilizarme. No vendría mal preguntarle sobre el asunto, pero ahora todos reunidos en la nueva sala de Arkarian restaurada por Jimmy. Siento pena por el con respecto a mama y comienza a simpatizarme en cierto modo es como un segundo padre para mí.

–Al parecer, Keziah. El antiguo súbdito de Lathenia que estaba desaparecido ha amenazado con vengarse de la Guardia por su diosa–comento Arkarian al señalar la amenaza que dejo con una criatura muerta del inframundo.

– ¿Qué puede hacer tal hombre sin ningún ejercito?–comento Isabel un poco confundida–Lathenia está muerta y la mayoría de sus súbditos también e incluso desterramos la mayoría de los demonios.

Es verdad lo que dice Isabel, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte puede ser un dolor de cabeza considerable conociendo la magnitud de sus poderes. Y después de desaparecer de la batalla a quien sabe dónde, Arkarian niega que sea una amenaza muy fuerte pero es lo suficiente a considerar.

–Puede utilizar el conocimiento que tiene para alterar la muerte de su maestra. Y llevar a la victoria a Lathenia en el pasado.

– ¡Es verdad!–exclamo Dillon sabiendo cómo era el hechicero al ser un antiguo súbdito de Lathenia–Keziah, era un hombre anciano pero muy poderoso. Lathenia decía que era el último de su raza. A pesar de todo tenía algunas veces decisiones y consejos a la diosa, si él no hubiese sido tan viejo supongo que habría sido igual que Marduke.

Todos asentimos al ver la descripción de Dillon sobre el anciano, me volví a Neriah quien veía la bola de cristal de Arkarian que giraba suavemente como el movimiento lento de la tierra desde el espacio. Aún no había nada de qué preocuparse pero debíamos estar atentos a todo.

– ¿Qué han sabido hoy sobre la ceremonia de Ethan?–comento Shaun un poco serio–. Desde la última reunión no he hablado mucho con él y ahora pasa poco tiempo cuando estoy en casa o se encierra en su habitación y actúa muy extraño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?–Pregunto Arkarian tratando de comprender mejor el asunto– ¿Creí que Ethan estaría más seguido en su casa? ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

Al parecer ni siquiera yo ni Arkarian sabemos nada del asunto, y Shaun está preocupado al igual que Isabel.

–Shaun, hoy vi a Ethan–comento Isabel–Se disculpó conmigo sobre la reunión de ayer, pero ahora actuaba extraño e incluso me dijo que: "Rochelle no me hubiera culpado de nada" lo más extraño, al parecer leyó mis pensamientos…

– ¿Ethan es Vidente de la verdad?–pregunto intrigado Shaun, e incluso Neriah, Dillon también sufrían la misma impresión que yo pero debía mantener la calma para que todos también se tranquilizaran– ¿En qué momento el Tribunal decidió eso?

–El Tribunal no decidió eso–comente haciendo acallar las dudas de todos en la sala, y Arkarian asintió impulsando mi confianza– En lo que respecta a Ethan. Eso parece de sí mismo, hablare hoy con mi padre para saber del asunto…

–No es necesario, Matt–comento una voz entre las sombras, una silueta alta y fornida salió encapuchada y luego retirándose la capucha sus ojos claros y su piel blanca ¡El rey Ricardo!, me levante bruscamente–Ya he hablado con Milord. Y me ha dado respuesta a las preguntas que he hecho sobre Ethan.

Todo el mundo asintió y trague en seco algo me decía que las respuestas y lo que me diría no sería del todo agradable, tome asiento de nuevo por señal del Rey Ricardo. Ahora vivía en Verdemar cuidando de su reino y sus súbditos, todos confiamos plenamente en él.

–Milord… ¿Qué sabe de Ethan?–comente un poco dudoso.

–No, puedo decir que vaya a querer a hablar con ustedes por lo de Rochelle–comento seriamente–Pero al parecer ha estado desarrollando algunas habilidades más allá de las suyas originales, como ser Vidente.

– ¿Y, a que se debe Milord?–pregunto Arkarian sentado cruzado de brazos.

–Posiblemente a los procesos en los que la ceremonia lo obligara a sellar cualquier poder oculto, Dartemis así me lo hizo comprender–comento y suspiro–Pero ahí no termina todo.

¿Qué podría ser? Ya con saber que mi padre lo entrenaba era suficiente y más en uno de sus jardines en _Abditus_ la nueva ciudadela del Tribunal creada con las especificaciones de mi padre. Había muchas habitaciones y lugares extraños a los que no podía llegar.

–Ha sido confirmado, Ethan dejara de ser un elegido Mañana por la noche y lo más recomendable Shaun es que deberá irse de Verdemar–comento al final.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Exclamo Dillon, un poco asustado de que su amigo se aparte– ¡¿Porque?!

– ¡Ethan es nuestro amigo!–exclamo Isabel–Y puede que no recuerde sobre la guardia pero ¿Irse?

–Cálmense, escuchemos al Rey–comento Arkarian tranquilizando a ambos y agradecí su gesto de cuidado.

–Eso también pensé al mencionarlo, Milord–comento el rey un poco ofuscado al tratar de comprender–Pero…después de ver la prueba que hizo Ethan, no cabe duda que volverá a una vida común y corriente que al parecer regresara a su vieja actitud.

– ¿Estará bien?–pregunto Neriah.

Creo que ha sido la pregunta más sensata y agradezco que la haya hecho. El rey negó con la cabeza y luego extendió su mano a la bola de cristal reflejando una imagen en tercera dimensión hacia nosotros. Luego poco a poco se fue disipando la niebla y fue mostrándonos a Ethan en su habitación, con un frasco de pastillas en el suelo.

– ¡Oh, Dios!–sollozo Neriah a mi lado, me hizo sentir perturbado al ver tal imagen y la abrace para consolarla–Él era una de las personas más amables cuando ingrese a la guardia y cuando pude ver a mi padre por primera vez…

Su comentario nos llenó de culpa, y eso me hizo recapacitar en muchas cosas. Verlo en ese estado no solo me hizo ver aún más mi error y sentí pena por haberme encaprichado con Rochelle; si no hubiese sido así ella y Ethan estarían juntos.

–No, obstante–comento el rey interrumpiendo mis pensamientos–Estará unos cuantos días con ustedes para ver su avance y si comenzamos a ver sus decesos no habrá duda de que Shaun y su familia se vea trasladada a otro lugar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?–Pregunto Isabel– ¿Podremos hablarle o actuar con naturalidad?

Asintió y la miro con tristeza, luego se volvió a nosotros con sus ojos claros llenos de misericordia.

–Por ello, Dartemis otorgo dos días para su ceremonia. Para protegerlo, de todo lo que pueda hacerle daño mientras se recupere de su estado transitorio para distinguir entre la realidad y los sueños.

–Entonces, Ethan…–comente mirando el perfil de Ethan en ese distante futuro. Donde la agonía de su memoria y sus recuerdos le afectaran al borde de su misma razón.

–Perderá por unas horas la conciencia, pero no estará muerto–comento el rey sabiendo mis pensamientos–, Otra cosa deben saber.

– ¿Qué asunto además de todo lo que nos ha dicho?–comento Isabel preocupada.

–Mientras veía a Ethan durante su prueba, al final pude ver a Rochelle. Supongo que era una ilusión del jardín de su majestad Dartemis, pero indudablemente Ethan aun la tiene presente en sus pensamientos. Así que después de la ceremonia, no podrán tratarlo como hasta ahora.

Me quede pensando en la información de hace unas horas en las Salas de Arkarian cerca de la entrada de Verdemar. Isabel se quedó otro rato con Arkarian, y no quería pensar que estarían haciendo…Neriah, Jimmy y yo regresamos a casa. Shaun se alejó a su casa esperando encontrarse con Ethan con suerte.

– ¿Tienen hambre?–comento Jimmy sonriente, siempre tratando de animarnos–Hare pastas, ¿Comes Neriah?

– ¡Claro!–Exclamo sonriente– ¡De comerme una vaca lo haría!

Soltamos una risa, quizás si de verdad era Rochelle animara con ello a nuestro amigo y Ethan regresara podríamos enfrentarnos a Keziah y recuperar la confianza que perdimos con él. Si, quizás también nuestro amigo Ethan nos perdone por todo…Quizás, las cosas pueden cambiar para mejorar. Pero algo me decía que una nueva tormenta se avecinaba sobre Angel Falls.


End file.
